


Kissing Through Tears

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [28]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Shran knows what he wants - he just has to get Tasnah to agree.





	Kissing Through Tears

**Author's Note:**

> [Shran](https://toyhou.se/3360890.shran), a gruff warrior with some self-esteem issues  
[Tasnah](https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=360629&tab=dragon&did=47297450), a wonderfully affectionate baker

“Shran?” 

“Yeah?” Shran grunts. 

“I know I’ve said this before, but… intercrural really is a perfectly wonderful way to have sex,” Tasnah says, earnest. “And you know how much I love your thighs…” He squeezes one in demonstration, and yeah, the way his fingers smooth over the tense muscle is reverent in a way that makes it hard not to believe him. 

“I’m aware,” Shran says through gritted teeth. “But I want  _ this.”  _ He squeezes down, and then hisses. 

“Oh gods - maybe don’t do that, love,” Tasnah moans, trembling above him. He only has a little of his dick inside Shran, but it’s clearly more than enough to have felt that in a way that’s not entirely pleasant just now. “It’s just - you’re  _ really  _ tight, Shran.” 

“I’m  _ aware,”  _ Shran says again, panting. Sweat beads on his brow and across his chest. “But I had four of your giant goddamn fingers in me so I’m going to have your gigantic fuckin’ dick too.” 

Tasnah shakes, hand over his mouth, and it takes Shran a minute to realize he’s trying not to laugh. “I’m sorry,” he manages, when Shran gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look. “I really do admire your determination, but -” he takes a deep breath, calming himself “- I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“It doesn’t hurt!” Shran says. Tasnah gives him a chastising look, and he amends, “...much. Look, I just need to relax.” 

Tasnah’s face softens. “What can I do?” 

Shran flushes. “Uh…” 

“You can ask me for anything, love.” Tasnah brushes a lock of Shran’s hair back from his sweaty face, resting his forehead against Shran’s. “Anything.” 

Shran’s eyes flutter shut, and he takes a breath. “Just… kiss me, alright?” 

“Of course,” Tasnah says, and even if Shran can’t see his face, he can imagine the tender smile. Shran knows he loves it when he asks for anything. He nuzzles Shran’s cheek first, kisses the hot blush across his cheekbones. 

“Tasnah…!” Shran opens an eye to squint at him, annoyed. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Tasnah says, and kisses him for real. He’s so gentle, so careful. Shran sighs and sinks both hands into the fluffy halo of Tasnah’s hair, holding him close. Tasnah’s hand rubs Shran’s side as he kisses, lazy and slow, knowing just how to touch him to drain the stress from his body. 

“Alright, now c’mon…” Shran breathes deep, hooking a leg over Tasnah’s hip, tugging him forward. Not that he can move Tasnah anywhere he doesn’t want to go, but it’s a clear encouragement. 

Tasnah takes a breath, and slowly shifts his hips. Shran moans, and he freezes. 

“No, no - more,” Shran protests. He tugs Tasnah back down, kissing him messily. He’s not as careful as Tasnah, and Tasnah’s tusk pokes at his lip, a sharp spark of feeling that helps distract from the thick pressure at his ass. Still, when Tasnah presses in a little further, Shran whines, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. 

“Shran?” 

“‘M fine,” Shran says, though he’s only half-hard now. It’ll feel better once Tasnah’s  _ in  _ already. “Just - keep kissing me, alright?” 

“Okay,” Tasnah says, “But I’m going to go slow.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shran mumbles, already leaning up to kiss Tasnah again between shaky breaths. “Slow, right.” 

Tasnah keeps his word, pressing their lips together in a lazy rhythm that matches the gentle rock of his hips. Shran keeps his eyes closed, losing himself in the slow push and pull, letting Tasnah swallow his whines and gasps. It hurts a little, in spite of Tasnah’s diligent preparation and what felt like a gallon of lube, but with every shift of Tasnah’s hips, every murmured praise, Shran feels himself relaxing in slow increments. Gods, if Tasnah just gets a little deeper -

_ “Oh,”  _ Shran gasps, and the tears spill over. The low burn in his ass becomes a molten heat, his back arching as Tasnah’s dick hits the  _ perfect  _ spot. “Oh  _ fuck.”  _

“Shran?! Sweetheart, are you okay?” Tasnah lifts himself up like he’s about to pull out and Shran grabs at him, frantic. 

“No,  _ please,  _ it’s - it’s good -” Shran scrabbles for Tasnah’s hand; once Tasnah realizes what he wants he quickly laces their fingers together. Shran drags his hand into the tight space between them, letting Tasnah feel his dick - dripping a mess of precome, twitching eagerly as Tasnah draws his thumb over the head. Shran sobs with the sheer pleasure of it. “Tasnah, Tasnah, please…” 

“Gods, Shran,” Tasnah moans, but he moves, thank fuck. He keeps the rolls of his hips short, but that’s perfect, and Shran tells him so, or he tries to anyway. It’s hard to get words out between his moans as Tasnah’s dick rubs over that spot inside him again and again, turning all of Shran’s muscles to jelly. He’s so fucking close, could probably come just from this in another minute, but he wants - he wants - 

“Tasnah,” Shran gasps, and reaches up with a shaky hand. “Tasnah - !” 

“What do you need, love?” Tasnah says, voice low and rough, partially exertion, partially concern. Shran vaguely wonders why until Tasnah lifts a hand to his face, brushing away fresh tears with trembling fingers.

“Kiss me,” Shran says, still so desperate, “Kiss me,  _ please.”  _

Tasnah obeys with a moan, sealing their lips together so Shran can hardly breathe. He feels like he doesn’t even need to, soaring higher and higher, the incredible heat of Tasnah inside him, over him, surrounding him. His cry muffled into Tasnah’s mouth, Shran comes, dick spurting between their bellies. Tasnah follows a moment later, lost to the clench of Shran’s body around him, and they cling to each other as they both shake, breathing hard and fast. 

Neither of them could say how long it’s been when Tasnah carefully draws his hips back with a slick sound. Shran groans at the loss of that delicious thickness, and the soreness that’s creeping in to follow. Tasnah rolls to one side but quickly draws Shran after him, scooping him under a warm arm. Shran’s smile at the cuddling falters when he notices Tasnah’s face - he looks guilty, pained almost.

“Tasnah?” 

“I’m so sorry I made you cry,” Tasnah says in a rush. He cradles Shran’s face in his hand, thumb stroking his cheek and the tracks that his tears left there. “I should have stopped, it was too much.” 

“Hey, no,” Shran says, faltering more in surprise than anything else. “That’s - you don’t have to apologize, I asked for it.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you even if you ask for it,” Tasnah says firmly. 

Shran flushes, running a hand through his sweat-damp hair. “Okay, uh… I’m only gonna say this once, so listen up.” Tasnah nods, looking miserable but attentive. “You’re a big guy, we both know it. So we’ve gotta be pretty careful, but I’m not worried, alright? I’m never worried, ‘cause you’re also the gentlest, kindest, most caring person I’ve ever met. I know you’d never want to hurt me, and I trust you not to. So trust me when I say I’m good, alright?” 

Tasnah smiles, shaky but there. “Shran…” 

“And for the record, I wasn’t crying because I was hurt, I was overwhelmed. In a  _ good  _ way. A  _ really fucking good  _ way.” 

“Shran.” 

Shran bites his lip. “Yeah?” 

“I love you.” Tasnah ducks his head, pressing a kiss to one cheek, then the other, then the scar over Shran’s lip. 

Shran smiles against his mouth. “Love you too.” 


End file.
